At times in the business world, especially after an acquisition of one business organization by another, the information technology (IT) systems of the two organizations must be combined, or at least modified in some way so that the two IT systems can co-exist and preferably communicate. For example, if a first business organization has a vast suite of business applications, and a second business organization has a vast network of users, it would be beneficial to marry the two IT systems together. The organization with the suite of business applications could have a rather large customer base, and the organization with the network could have an extensive hardware and software network, which could be of benefit to the large customer database. In such situations, it is typical to install middleware in connection with a cloud application, and further to use XML, IDOCS, or some other Internet-based language to enable communication between the two IT systems. However, the installation of middleware is not an easy or inexpensive endeavor, and many customers of the suite of business applications may balk at such an upgrade. The art is therefore in need of a simpler and cleaner manner of joining two IT systems.